¿Qué te ocurre, Conan?
by Chiquishas
Summary: Oneshot CoAi. Conan lleva meses intentando averiguar qué es lo que le ocurre con Haibara, quien había acaparado su atención desde hace tiempo. Esto lo lleva a ignorarla, sin darse cuenta, y dañarla, haciéndole pensar que la odia.


El invierno había llamado a las puertas de Beika, una gran ciudad situada a las cercanías de Tokio -la gran capital del archipiélago japonés- y envuelta en un halo de misterio, para cubrir de blanco sus calles, enfriar los escaparates y semáforos, colmar los centros comerciales -cafeterías, supermercados…,- de personas que buscaban desesperadamente entrar en calor. Asimismo, las pulcras calles se atiborraban de parejas enamoradas que paseaban agarrados tímidamente de la mano, o abrazados con sutiliza para evitar llamar la atención.

Conan caminaba ensimismado mientras veía caer del cielo diminutos copos de nieve. Con la mirada perdida en las nubes grises, el chico comenzó a indagar en sus emociones para entender qué diantres le estaba sucediendo en los últimos meses. Sin que él se diera cuenta, sus mejillas comenzaban a arder y a enrojecerse cuando veía, escuchaba, o sentía el tacto de aquella científica que en su momento tachó de intrusa, pero, a lo largo del tiempo, se había convertido en la mejor compañera que jamás pudo tener a su lado. Su tez pálida cuya suavidad envidiaría las diosas griegas, su cabello rojizo que desprendía olor a jazmín, orquídea y otras flores, aquellos pequeños labios que se movían con rapidez al hablar -o al meterse y burlarse de él cuando tenía oportunidad-, lo desconcertaba y volvía loco. Se cubrió con sus congeladas manos el rostro, que sentía arder tras pararse a pensar en ella, maldiciéndose por ser incapaz de controlar los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Presionó sus mejillas, pellizcándoselas, para despertarse de aquel ensimismamiento y apartar la imagen de aquella chica de su mente, siendo en vano.

_ ¡Mami, mami, está rojo! -oyó gritar a un niño-.

Conan bajó el rostro instintivamente, dejó de apreciar la caída de los copos para hacerlo con el pavimento que pisaba, pensando que aquel muchacho se había fijado en el rubor de sus mejillas. Se atrevió a mirar hacia el lado donde aquel niño había gritado -y continuaba haciéndolo-, dándose cuenta de que se refería a las luces de neón de una cafetería cuyo color cambiaba cada cierto tiempo. Conan suspiró aliviado, y se marchó del lugar acelerando el paso.

Había quedado en casa del profesor Agasa para que le reparara sus zapatillas -que últimamente andaba golpeando con menos impulso-, y aquello lo preocupaba por si tendría que ver a Haibara -esa chica sarcástica de corazón gélido, aunque en el fondo ocultaba su lado más cálido para aquellos privilegiados- porque no sabría cómo reaccionar ante ella. Sus mejillas se volvieron a encender cuando se le cruzó en la memoria el vago recuerdo de aquella escena en la estación del tren: aquel momento en el que él corrió aterrado para encontrarla, pensado que ella tenía planeado marcharse y no volver jamás. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en sus claros ojos que imploraban fuerza en aquel momento de debilidad y su hilillo de voz, al preguntarle si la protegería, había enternecido su alma y penetrado en lo más profundo de él.

Cuando finalmente llegó, con los ojitos cristalinos, su piel morena radiante y congelada, su nariz puntiaguda sonrosada por el frío y aquella bufanda hecha a manos de Ran enroscada en su cuello, tapándole la boca, respiró hondo antes de atreverse a tocar el timbre. Aquella imagen vulnerable de sí mismo lo fastidiaba ¡El mayor de los detectives estaba temblando y era incapaz de tocar un mísero timbre! Volvió a respirar hondo, sintiendo cómo el viento invernal se infiltraba por su boca para clavarse en sus pulmones. Se llevó una mano al pecho, donde su corazón se estaba preparando para escaparse de su cuerpo, y con la otra tocó el timbre.

Ding, dong

Por suerte o desgracia, la figura que él menos esperaba ver en aquel momento le había abierto la puerta. Haibara se encontraba delante de él, mirándolo con su típico rostro mustio y enroscada en una cálida manta. Ella lo observó de arriba abajo, fijándose en aquella nueva bufanda que él traía. Mientras hacía ademán de dejarlo entrar en casa, lo miró burlesca.

_ Diría yo que aquella bufanda te lo ha regalado alguien muy especial -rió Haibara-.

Conan se fijó en su pequeña risa, no denotaba ni felicidad, ni tristeza, ni ninguna otra emoción; se limitaba a ser una simple risa leve y apenas sonora. Aún así, fue suficiente para hacerle morderse los labios, conteniéndose las ganas de decirle lo bien que se veía con ella.

La contestó rápidamente para evitar que notara el temblor en su voz.

_ Me lo hizo Ran -dijo-. ¿Dónde está el profesor Agasa? -preguntó apartando la mirada más aún, siéndole cada vez más complicado poder mirarla. Ella se percató de ello, como lo hizo de su extraño comportamiento desde hace tiempo, pero lo ignoró nuevamente-.

_ Ha salido -se limitó a responder. Sus respuestas desde hace tiempo eran cortas, y rara vez traían consigo gran información-.

_ ¿A dónde? -preguntó, puesto que sabía que si no lo hacía ella no se lo diría-. ¿Te lo ha dicho?

Haibara no lo había respondido, él supuso que se había encogido de hombros como solía hacer cuando no sabía nada. Se giró y se dio cuenta de que se había esfumado con sigilo hace bastante rato y ahora se encontraba sentada en el sofá. Haibara había tomado el mando de la mesa, y se había acomodado en aquella manta que tenía, luego, sin dirigirle mirada alguna, le habló.

_ Tienes una manta en la mesa -dijo mientras hacía zapping, sin encontrar nada interesante en la televisión. Suspiró cogiendo su taza de chocolate caliente-.

_ Gracias, Haibara -agradeció Conan mientras tomaba aquella manta, tapándose con ella de la cabeza a los pies-. Me has salvado de morir congelado -bromeó sonriendo-.

_ Ohh, qué lástima. Me habría gustado verte agonizando de dolor -respondió ésta-.

_ Oi, oi…-murmuró notando el hastío en su voz-.

_ ¿Quieres? -preguntó alzando su taza de café, cambiando de tema. Conan seguía plantado en mitad del salón-. También te puedes sentar, ¿Sabes?

Conan se rascó la nuca, no podía quedarse ahí de pie porque levantaría sospechas -aunque ya lo haya hecho desde hace tiempo-, así que se encaminó hacia el sofá de forma mecánica y robótica. Cada vez que se iba acercando sentía que su corazón saltaba emocionado, y sus orejas se tornaban rojas, aunque las ignoró porque podría mentir diciendo que se trataba del frío. Se sentó al lado de Haibara, aún sin observarla, y prestó atención a la televisión. Haibara, sin previo aviso, se había levantado y dirigido a la cocina. Conan seguía evitando fijarse en ella, no quería que se percatara de que en realidad estaba ruborizado.

_ Yo quiero a Ran -se dijo a sí mismo, intentando sonar lo más firme posible. Sin embargo, en aquellas palabras crecía le hesitación-. No, no, no; yo amo a Ran -se volvió a repetir, intentando que aquella afirmación sea certera. Se maldijo al darse cuenta de que no lo sentía completamente así; no era mentira que la quisiera, él la estimaba y quería con todas sus fuerzas, Ran Mouri es una persona especial para él, ¿Entonces cuál era la diferencia con la pequeña científica?- Haibara…-suspiró el muchacho, llevándose una mano al pecho.-.

_ ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó ésta, quien antes se había marchado a por una taza de chocolate caliente para él-

¡Crash!

Conan, sorprendido porque había pensado que no había dicho su nombre en alto, dio un brinco golpeando, sin querer, la taza que tenía la pequeña científica en la mano, que acabó estrellándose y rompiéndose a pedazos en el suelo. Haibara lo miró estupefacta, aquel muchacho que tenía delante sí que estaba actuando demasiado extraño. Se puso a pensar cuándo fue el momento exacto en el que él comenzó a ignorarla o evitar tener contacto alguno, en el que se alejaba de ella y mantenía las conversaciones más cortas posibles. Conan no se había dado cuenta de cómo llamaba la atención a la hora de evitarla, estando él más preocupado de las emociones que causaba estar a su lado, o pensar en ella.

Haibara, quien fue la primera en notarlo, se había convencido de que él ya estaba harto de ella y era incapaz de tolerarla más. Después de todo fue ella quien arruinó su vida y lo alejó de su querida Ran, la que le prometió encontrar el antídoto de la droga que la obligaron a ingerir ,-SU droga-, pero que nunca hallaba resultados exitosos. Siempre se dedicó a burlarse de él y probablemente, pensó, se tomó demasiadas confianzas cuando no tuvo. Ella simplemente se encontraba ahí para solucionar lo que había ocasionado. Desde que él se distanció, ella intentó ser lo más comprensiva posible; apartándose también de él, esperando que sea él quien la llamara y decidiera hablar con ella. Se agachó recogiendo los pedazos de aquella taza, como si se trataran de los que conformaban su corazón, temblando ligeramente con cada pieza que tomaba. Siguió manteniendo su expresión más fría, evitando mostrar señal alguna de dolor. La odiaba con seguridad. Y convencerse de que él la odiaba, la dañaba. Él se alejaría y la dejaría atrás, y ella jamás sería capaz de comprender el por qué. Aquellas ideas negativas la azotaban y maltrataban continuamente, y era incapaz de ignorarlas cuando el chico más importante para ella actuaba de aquella forma.

Conan, alterado, también se agachó, para sorpresa de Haibara, recogiendo nerviosamente aquellos pedazos rotos.

_ Mierda, ¡Lo siento! -se disculpó avergonzado mientras continuaba recogiendo-.

_ No te preocupes -se limitó a responder, bajando la voz-. Ya continuaré yo recogiendo...

El moreno se mordió el labio, sintiendo en la voz de su compañera un tono fuera de lo común, al que nunca antes había llegado a prestar atención. Su voz imploraba por llorar y ella no se lo permitía; después de todo, a ella no le agradaba llorar y mucho menos que la vieran llorando.

Conan pensó que se había lastimado al recoger aquellos pedazos. Sin pensarlo tomó sus manos, mirándola a los ojos después de largo tiempo sin hacerlo, y las acarició preocupado. Al observarla, notó cómo cristalizaban sus ojos y temblaba ligeramente su labio. Ambos se habían ruborizado al tenerse tan cerca, sintiendo cada uno de agitada respiración del otro.

_ ¿Te has hecho daño, Haibara? -tartamudeó Conan, intentando mantener una actitud serena-.

Haibara quedó desconcertada; su comportamiento, su mirada, las caricias de sus manos y aquellas mejillas sonrosadas, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, ¿No la odiaba? Apartó con rapidez sus manos, levantándose del suelo y clavó en él su mirada de confusión. Él también se levantó poco después, con sus ojos puestos en los de Haibara, se acomodó las gafas y esperó a lo que ella tuviera que decir.

_ ¿Por qué...? -balbuceó Haibara, entristecida y perdida en la mirada de aquel muchacho-.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Ya había escuchado aquella pregunta, ya lo había escuchado con aquel tono, sentía aquel momento en el que ella se desplomó en sus brazos llorando por su hermana acercándose. Si volvía a repetirse aquello, ¿Quería decir que la haría llorar de nuevo? Conan no podía soportar aquella ó al imaginársela a sus pies, incapaz de cesar su llanto y se le cayó el mundo encima de sus hombros.

_ ¿Por qué me haces esto? -preguntó finalmente la chica, confundiéndolo-.

_ ¿H-hacerte el qué? -tartamudeó Conan. se apartó de los trozos de cristal que continuaban en el suelo, acercándose aún más a ella-. ¿Qué te hice?

Haibara lo miró cada vez más desconcertada, ¿Estaba bromeando?, ¿No era consciente de aquel comportamiento que tenía? Ella, que no lo soportaba más, decidió sincerarse, suplicándole si fuera necesario.

_ Llevas meses evitándome, poco a poco te fuiste alejando de mí -Conan abrió los ojos como platos, quedando estupefacto-. De verdad, siento haberte arruinado la vida, haber creado aquella maldita droga y ahora ser incapaz de crear un antídoto, ¡Me odio yo también por haberlo hecho! -Haibara, recordando las palabras de su madre en aquellos disquetes que le guardó su hermana, empezó a sollozar, intentando aguantar su llanto-. ¡Lo siento, comprendo que es imperdonable, pero lo siento!

_ Haibara...no…

_ ¡Prefiero que me dejes claro que me odias, antes de tener que soportar esto! -casi gritó Haibara, haciendo ademán de querer marcharse. Ya había dicho lo que quería decir-.

_ ¡No, no, no es así! ¡Escúchame!

Antes de que la científica pudiera marcharse, Conan se lanzó intentando detenerla. Se maldijo la existencia al no haber caído jamás en eso. Durante todo aquel tiempo él no se paró a pensar si estaba dañando a alguien, y resultó ser la persona que más le importaba, ¿Espera?, ¿Se dijo la que más le importaba?, ¿Qué era todo aquella papilla de emociones que sentía cuando estaba a su lado?, ¿Entonces realmente era..amor? Tropezó con la manta al intentar atraparla, cayendo los dos al suelo. Conan, ruborizado, se dio cuenta de que estaba encima de ella, quien continuaba aguantando las lágrimas. Se volvió a morder los labios, y apartó nuevamente la mirada.

_ ¡No es así, Haibara! -le espetó Conan- ¡Yo no te odio! ¡Sería incapaz de hacerlo! -volvió a mirarla, sonrojado hasta la médula-. ¡Siento haberte hecho pensar eso, lo siento!

Se disculpó Conan. Aquellas emociones lo superaban, no podía controlarlas. Se quitó de encima suya, y la ayudó a levantarse. Haibara, también ruborizada, lo observó detenidamente. Él se giró hacia ella. Ella sintió cómo su corazón batía el récord de latidos más veloces. Él también lo sintió.

_ ¿Entonces...no me odias? -se atrevió a preguntar, esperando volver a oir que no era así, que ella se había autoconvencido de algo que no era cierto-.

Conan, emocionalmente agotado, la abrazó con muchísima fuerza, como si en cualquier momento ella pudiera desvanecerse y dejar de existir. Posó su cabeza sobre sus hombros, sintiendo en su nuca la respiración de aquella chica. Notó cómo sus corazones luchaban por calmarse, en vez de crear tanto alboroto. Luego notó cómo ella correspondía a su abrazo, agarrándole con fuerza.

_ Kudo-kun…-sollozó en su pecho-.

_ No te odio, Haibara -le susurró al oído. Clavó con más fuerza sus manos en su piel, sintiendo aquella suavidad-. Soy un idiota por…-siguió susurrando-, no saber decirte que te quiero -pensó, siendo incapaz de confesárselo-.

Antes de que Haibara pudiera preguntar nada, el profesor Agasa había entrado por la puerta gritando un sonoro "¡Buenas tardes!". Conan y Haibara rompieron el abrazo al instante, deseando que el profesor no les hubiera visto. Se miraron por centésima vez sonrojados. Él la había sonreído con la mayor ternura que jamás había visto. Ella lo había respondido igual.

_ Algún día…, se lo confesaré -se convenció a sí mismo Conan-.


End file.
